mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps ;Map maker — *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1029 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) * Republic of the Hudson River — *'Federated States of Neubayern-Novodonetsk' ** Realm of Novodonetsk — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 01:32, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ** Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' * Darian Federation — Sithlent (talk) 03:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Borealis * Borealian Empire — Mwolves * Kingdom of Liberty — AllThingsCombined (talk) 00:49, December 7, 2015 (UTC) * Commonwealth of West Borealis — Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 03:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! ** Republic of New Damascus — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) ** Revolutionary Central Committee of the Government of Ross — superseded by the the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. ** People's Socialist Republic of Ross — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 08:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *If someone wants to play as this nation, just ask me! * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']][[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 08:49, November 22, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — NathanialPrice * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — * Bayyanid Caliphate — * Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic * Democratic Republic of the Hausa * Fascist Republic of San Juan — Zamarak500 * Nationalist Republic of New Baghdad * Grand Duchy of Madeira Minor nations on Sebastiana * Independent State of Milne Bay * Mayan Socialist Republic Terra Rossa * Second Republic of O'Brien – ** Dukedom of Cherbourg - ** City State of Trenton - ** City State of Lampeter - ** City State of Buxton - ** Principality of Emira - ** Clan Strosna ** Clan Mordechai ** Clan Goodfellow ** Clan Gabochinie ** Clan Fairfax Minor nations on S.E.Terra Rossa. * City of Abuja * City State of Zürich * City State of Milano * City of Novoho Bel'bek * City of Tomsk Novogo * City of San Salvador Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *IstocnoSarajevo :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1050 Neubayern *'Royal News': Kaiserin Helena celebrates her Silver Jubilee, the 25th anniversary of her coronation. This is the first time in history that the previous monarch, in this case Prince August, has been present at the Silver Jubilee of the incumbent. We invited Saikō Takashi and other foreign dignitaries to join the festivities. In other news, it has been announced that Princess Alix, the Duchess of Kirschblüte is now with child! The girl full name will be Haruko Sakura Toyama. (Orientalian: 富山　春子　桜, Toyama Haruko Sakura) *'Military': The Kriegswehr and Donetskian Armed Forces continue negotiations for a merger. It is generally agreed between both parties that the smaller Donetskian military should merge into the Kriegswehr, with a transitional period of several years for everyone in the Donetskian military to switch uniforms and for the many pieces of equipment to be rebranded under a new Neubayero-Donetskian emblem and flag. The Kriegstag of the Reich Government would become a military advisory board to the Bundestag. *'Economy': The transition to the Krone is now complete, and the two previous currencies, the Reichsmark of Neubayern and the Vozmesh of Novodonetsk, are both declared void and no longer legal tender. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. North Orientalia: Accepting the invitation, Premier-President Saikō Takashi (as called by non-Orientalian media sources) attends to the anniversary ceremony of the Kaiserin. Meanwhile the late Saikō Genshu is lying in state in the Hall of Unity for one month, and finally lain to eternal rest at the Jade Temple, where his preserved body will be on display in a few weeks time. In other news we released limited edition commemorative banknote in the wake of the elder Saikō's passing and the 223rd anniversary of the Socialist Republic. The said note has a tender value of 10,000 yan (abbrevation NO§ or simply §) and only 550,000 of these notes would be printed out. The note has a portrait of the elder Saikō in a full military suit on the obverse and scenes of material plenty captioned "Two Hundred Twenty-Three Years of Socialism" (Orientalian: 社会主義の二百二十三年, Shakai shugi no ni hyaku ni jū san-nen) in the reverse. SECRET: After years of dormancy it has been decided to revive Fall Mujōna ("heartless") , a covert operation to add Terra Alba to our sphere of influence by means of fomenting an uprising and install a communist government in the said area. We begin to send agents to indoctrinate the populace and rebuild the dying Workers' Guild of Terra Alba, created several years earlier by the North Orientalian secret service. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Munemitsu Ueda and Sadatake Takaoka. The former was assigned to indoctrination; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. RN for outcome: (1-3 Ueda and Takaoka gets intercepted; 3-5 only Ueda gets intercepted; 6-10 both entered Terra Alba without raising alarm.) ' *'RNG: 2'''. Ueda and Takaoka are caught at the airport while trying to covertly infiltrate Holy Alba. They are arrested and are to be trialled by the Imperial Heretical Tribunal. '''Washington Bay: We continue to build more roads and highways, even railways as well to connect to the cities. At the airport, the runways have been built and planes may land in the runway to take landing. We continue to build more buildings unless more bunkers build in one of the forests. More ports built as they still look for suitable oceans that they might set another oil rig to produce oil. 1050.5 In Holy Alba, the trial of Ueda and Takaoka proceeds in the charge of the Imperial Heretical Tribunal (Alban: Emratork Sapkï Mekmarasï). The pair are accused of being "agents of the idolatrous Communist heretics." As in Holy Alba those tried by the ESM are guilty until proven innocent, the Supreme Monastery of the Holy Empire has already sentenced both Ueda and Takaoka to be fed to snakes (the traditional execution method for 'heretics') unless they can be proven innocent within 6 months. *'Neubayero-Donetskian dip': The Reich Government expresses its disgust towards the backwards ways in which Holy Alba is trialling Ueda and Takaoka. We offer our best lawyers to the pair's disposal to ensure that they do not suffer this gruesome fate. We urge the North Orientalian government to take action. Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': The Duchess of Kirschblüte gives birth to her first child, Princess Haruko! Haruko is Kaiserin Helena's first granddaughter and Prince August's first great-granddaughter. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko, a game developer, releases her first game, known as Project Magician Temple: Shrine of the Wind and is a danmaku-style game; and the two main playable characters being Ayase Eli and Momota Reimu. It becomes notably popular and gets good sales. North Orientalia: SECRET: Upon hearing news of Ueda and Takaoka's capture, a last minute strategy is hatched: Their lawyers are to present tailored evidence that denies them of being members of the secret service. The defense statement is that they were mere tourists who got framed up along the journey, explaining the political paraphrenalia that they brought. Due to that setback that almost blew up the operation, planners have to go back to square one. One alternative includes this set (similar to Operation Northwoods IRL) that involves faking an air crash and placing guilt on Holy Alba, then carefully staged events to give an appearance of a possible attack on the Mabudan People's Republic, legitimizing military intervention. Another plan is sabotaging their agriculture, fueling popular discontent. *'RNG': 7'''. The judges of the tribunal, based on the overwhelming evidence towards Ueda and Takaoka's innocence, sees no alternative but to declare the pair innocent. Both, however, are repatriated and are prohibited from returning to the Holy Land. '''Washington Bay: '''We continue to build more farms and windmills while we build more roads and highways. Washington Bay Airlines still gains some of the company income taxes, while they transport people and tourists in our countries. We also build more defensive fortifications in our country to make more defensive country between other enemies. 1051 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince August the Younger and his sister Princess Aurora have both graduated to middle school! They have just begun their 7th year of study at Clausewitz District Junior High. August has joined the school's chess club, whilst Aurora has chosen to participate in the school choir and orchestra as a soprano and cellist respectively. This is an exciting development as it is the first time a member of the royal family will be personally participating in the Prince George Cup in 1053. Meanwhile, Prince Edward has entered his second year of primary school at the Rhineburg City Central College. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Seeing decent success and good reviews on her first game, Takahashi Mayuko begins working on the second game in her newly established Project Magician Temple series. 1051.5 Neubayern *'Royal News': It has been announced that Crown Princess Aria is now pregnant with another boy. Prince Edward's new younger brother is to be named George Peter William Ernest (German: Georg Peter Wilhelm Ernst), after Aria's deceased uncle. HORROR!: In a stunning chain of events, Kaiserin Helena was killed in a terrifying air accident whilst flying to Rotinsel on a royal visit to the Free State in the royal aeroplane, callsign Kaiser 1. This horrific tragedy has thrust the Reich into mourning as an investigation into the crash begins. The royal family has been hit extremely hard, especially Prince August the Elder and Tsar Demetrius. The wreckage has been found and the bodies of Helena and the crew have been extracted. Helena's remains were buried in a state funeral in October. Crown Princess Aria is now due to be crowned, although she requested a period of six months before coronation. Thus, the Federal Executive Council, which has not been convened for centuries, is reformed and officials elected by Reichsparlament to lead the country for the six-month period. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Seeing decent success and good reviews on her first game, Takahashi Mayuko continues working on the second game in her newly established Project Magician Temple series. North Orientalia: ''' In the wake of the tragedy that struck the Neubayer royal family we respect our deep condolence for the late Kaiserin. Meamwhile a shocking revelation struck the world: In a daring TV interview in a Colnian talk show, the director-general of the Mabudan Internal Security Service, General Ernst Fumukari, said that after the capture of the two North Orientalian nationals accused of subversion, religious extremism surges in Terra Alba, as he heard reports of a terrorist organization called Shtrëngatë ("storm" in Alban language) which was founded upon the idea of the 'Pitchfork Doctrine', a conspiracy theory in which Neubayer and North Orientalian imperialism was funded by the Britannian banking elite, and they exist because accoriding to their views, the Shtrëngatë is defending the White Lands from falling to the conspiracy. Allegations begin to bubble that the said terror group shot down the Kaiserin's royal plane. 1052 '''Neubayern *'Royal News': Mourning for the death of Kaiserin Helena is relaxed slightly to celebrate the coronation of the heavily pregnant Kaiserin Aria and the investiture of her son Edward as Crown Prince. Also, later in January the newly crowned Queen is admitted to hospital and gives birth to Prince Georg. *'Investigation': The investigation into the air accident that killed Kaiserin Helena is underway. Reconstruction of the wreckage is complete. Several fragments recovered from the ocean reveals that an explosion occurred in the starboard wing of the aircraft. Two theories begin to circulate: one is that an engine failure or technical fault caused the explosion; the other is that a missile or explosive planted in or on the engine caused the plane to go down. Given the paranoia currently rampant in the Reich following the Ueda-Takaoka incident in Terra Alba, the latter is commonly accepted by the Neubayer public. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Seeing decent success and good reviews on her first game, Takahashi Mayuko continues working on the second game in her newly established Project Magician Temple series. 1052.5 Neubayern *'Royal News': Princess Liesl, Prince August the Elder's younger sister, has died at the age of 96. After a private ceremony, Liesl's remains were buried in the Hohensberg cemetery in Königstadt. Washington Bay: '''We continue to develop weapons, but for some reason that will increase the tensions in the country. So we decided an delayed development. Washington Bay has more incomes to work to get the business back to job. The cities are built and also railroad company could be launched. Railroad Company could be called Washington Bay Railways. The trains and railroads will be built and probably connect to the closest borders and some cargos can be delievered also. The roads and highways still built as population rises in Capital City. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko finishes her second game in the Project Magician Temple series, End of Daylight, and has it released. Like the first one, it is a danmaku-style game; and again features Ayase Eli and Momota Reimu as the two main playable characters who are the main protagonists of the series. Also like the last one, it gets good sales. *'Neubayer business': Given the exceptional success of the PMT series, Neubayern's largest IT firm, Bachscom, offers to employ Mayuko and her team as part of the nucleus of its new Bachscom Software division and to purchase the rights to the PMT series for 15 million krones. 1053 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Investigation': The investigation into the incident that killed Kaiserin Helena continues. It is found that an explosive located within the engine caused the downing of the aircraft. The Restapo joins the investigation after this revelation to find who planted the explosive. Kaiserin Aria and Tsar Demetrius, in their rage, issue a joint public denouncement of Holy Alba, declaring that they "aim to murder everyone and destroy everything that does not conform to their barbaric and backwards ways." Father and daughter later both issued apologies for their outburst. *'Royal News': It was announced in February that Tsarevna Anastasia is pregnant with a second child, this time a girl. She is to be named Maria Nikolaevna Pavyluchenka. *'ELECTIONS': The Federal Elections are held this year. Paul Bergens is elected for a third term as Reichsleiter. *'Prince George Cup': In the wake of the late Crown Prince Georg's 70th birthday and 60th anniversary of his death, the 3rd edition of the Prince George Cup is held. Results will be posted at the end of the year. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko after a while of deciding, kindly declines Bachscom's offer; as she rather keep the PMT series under her control, and has a lenient policy that allows anyone to create any kind of derivative works based off her games; such as music, fangames, manga etc. with very few restrictions imposed. Meanwhile, she begins creating a new Project Magician Temple game. Kingdom of Liberty: Our current monarch, named King Tryvon Julivan announces to the public that a new Prime Minister will be chosen in the following year's election as the current minister has died at the age of 99. Technology has surpassed it's usual presence in this kingdom of order and liberty; even with technology almost at it's limits research continues to find better ways to help mankind. King Julivan celebrates his 102nd birthday and for a special occasion he names his heir, his daughter Kiyla Haroldon who is currently 75. Age has extended to the average of 115, mostly due to the amazing life expanding medicine provided by the Royal Science and Research Unit. We have adopted many of the old world customs by researching the most ancient of books brought to this world by the original colonists. *'Neubayero-Donetskian Dip:' We welcome Liberty to the world stage. We are impressed with the level of their technological progress, despite decades of isolation. 1053.5 Prince George Cup: The Prince George Cup was held this year, and over 2,000 orchestras participated this season, with one hundred orchestras moving forward to the international championships. The winners this year are: *'4th place': Kirschblüte Ducal Youth Symphony Orchestra of Neubayern *'3rd place': Prince George Memorial Academy of the Performing Arts Symphony Orchestra of Novodonetsk *'2nd place': Clausewitz District Junior High Symphony Orchestra of Neubayern *'1st place': Elenburg Academy Symphony Orchestra of Liberty *'The Prince George Foundation congratulates all participants and winners. All participants who did not win are encouraged to try again in the next 1057 - 58 season. Clausewitz District Junior High Symphony Orchestra, which won 2nd place, and was the orchestra through which Princess Aurora of Silverwood participated in the competition, was applauded for the challenging and varied repertoire in their performance, and also received the inaugural People's Award, a prize awarded to the audience's favourite orchestra.' Neubayern *'Royal News': Princess Maria of Novodonetsk was born in October to the Tsarevich and Tsarevna of Novodonetsk! North Orientalia: With the popularirty of the PMT series in the South, the mostly state-owned Orientalian Electronics asks Mayuko in order for the said company to become the official franchisee in the North. Meanwhile a new generation of smartphone is released: the Mangghyeong VII '' (this world's equivalent of the iPhone 6s) is officially introduced to the market. Pre-order sales begin to spike up at 15,390,000 units to be sold. Meanwhile we 'canonize' a portait of the late Saikō Genshu drawn by the South Orientalian manga artist Kenji Hayashi, and would later be used in a commemorative banknote to be released in the centennial of his birth in 1063. Another painting made by the same artist also depicts the late leader with deceased personalities like Kaiserin Helena, Crown Prince Georg, former Mabudan President Edward Mbudu, and the famous marshal Franz Jaeger, one of few white men who climbed to the North Orientalian generalship and well remembered for supressing a rebellion in then-fledgling Mabuda. :'South Orientalia Business:' Takahashi Mayuko accepts Orientalian Electronics' offer to be the official franchisee in the North. '''Washington Bay: '''Military and economy expands and increases up as more forces join the military for recruits. Capital City will probably have a much better population but slightly to expand. More buildings and cities are in construction basically. While we build more roads and highways for better routes and transport. Washington Bay Airlines still improves its income and hopes the income comes much better for the company so it can build more airplanes for arrivals and departures. '''San Juan: '''On the date of September 6th, 1053, San Juan mourn the death of '''Fillipe Amado Olegario', also known as El Comendador. Olegario as the mastermind behind the Coup of 1020 which brought down the Socialist Democratic Republic and lead to the ascension of Fascism in the country. Ruling the country for 33 years at the head of the Traditional National Party (TNP for short), El Comendador created a pure Hispanic society based around agriculture and values like family and religion. He died at the age of 74. Before his death, he choose Sinesio Duran Rico as his heir. The new president of San Juan, aged of only 37, promised he would lead to country to the next step. Duran decided to first invest into the army, making sure that nobody escape the national conscription (something that happened too often under El Comendador's regime). He then engaged many foreign military, offering them high office in thearmy in order to have them train his troops into something... respectable... *'Neubayero-Donetskian dip': The Reich Government and Donetskian Government refuse to assist training of the San Juaner military, as its fascist tendencies conflicts with our ideology of multiculturalism and diversity. The Kriegstag issues an order barring all Kriegswehr personnel from travelling to San Juan. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Kingdom of Liberty: 'After many years of isolation, King Julivan decides to open the borders and allow all outsiders into the country. King Julivan announces to all other countries, "We welcome all trading partnerships" '(responses needed). Crime rate is very low at about 7%, with taxes being very low for the entire country making people very joyous across the country which has resulted in the low crime rate. The Ministry of Homeland Security announces that high-tech airports will be opening across the country, allowing even more tourism. In royal news, King Julivan and his family are going on a country round tour for all the people to see; security is at it's top with no worry of possible assassination to the king or his heir apparent, his daughter. *'San Juan Dip: '''President Duran would be interested in negotiating a contract with the Kingdom of Liberty. The Republic would gladly pay in exchange of military consultants from the Kingdom of Liberty to form the San Juaner armies. *'Neubayero-Donetskian dip': We welcome trade with the Kingdom, and immediately begin negotiations with Libertarian officials for the establishment of an official trade route. *'Neubayern': Out of character qn here: How old is the king's daughter? '''Darian Federation: '''A presidential election is held during the beginning of this year, and Christian Democratic candidate Karl Strausmann has won the election in an extremely close victory against Socialist candidate Victor Weiss with almost 60% of the vote. Following his election into office, Strausmann and his administration begins focusing on improving the rapidly decaying national infrastructure and investing further into technology. Multiple universities across the nation are encouraged by Strausmann's administration to invest into researching and developing new technologies, and many scientific experts predict a major technological boom in Darius in the upcoming decades. The national funding for infrastucture is also significantly increased, resulting in a greater demand for jobs in the construction industry. With all these significant changes to Darius in only a year, Strausmann's approval rating is at an all-time record high at 64.9%. '''We offer multiple trade agreements and a defensive pact to Neubayern and South Orientalia.' *'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Park Myon accepts the Darian Federation's offer of trade agreements and defence pact. *'Neubayero-Donetskian dip': We welcome our old ally Darius back to the international stage after many years of isolation. We offer to renew relations with a new embassy. We also agree to establish trade routes and agree to the formation of a ten-year defensive pact. People's Republic of Mabuda: '''With sentiments of unification of Negro- inhabited lands in the wind, and with elections fast approaching in the Democratic Republic of the Hausa, we declare support for the candidacy of (insert name) for the presidential elections next year. We also maintain warm relations and lucrative trade with the Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic. '''PSR Ross: '''Industry continues to expand, as more factories are built. The healthcare system also improves, rivalling Liberty in terms of quality. Meanwhile, Premier Hamish Macbeth, now in his advanced age of 78 years, wrote down his autobiography book entitled ''Pot Revolutionary ''and another entitled ''Onward! '', his memoirs recounting the years during the Traitorous War/ O'Brien Liberation War (the Communist regime called it the Anti-Reactionary War of Liberation) as a field commander. 1054 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Military': The merger of the Donetskian Armed Forces with the Neubayer Kriegswehr is complete. The Kriegswehr now serves under the joint Neubayero-Donetskian flag, and its supreme administrative body, the Kriegstag, now answers directly to the Neubayero-Donetskian Bundestag. *'Referendum': After a long period of deliberation and debate, Reichsparlament and the Soviet Soyuza have both passed a constitutional amendment to formally merge Neubayern and Novodonetsk into a single nation, with the Kaiserin and Tsar ruling as diarchs. A referendum has been called to see whether the people agree with this decision. **'RNG': 8'. The referendum passes with a 78% "Yes" vote. Neubayern and Novodonetsk begin the merger process. The Bundestag moves from Nuremberg, Hoffmann to the Volkshalle in Munich. Meanwhile, the Binational Bank, the central bank of Neubayern and Novodonetsk, renames itself and becomes the Bundesbank. A Federal Constitutional Assembly is appointed and convened to draft a new joint constitution to replace the Neubayero-Donetskian Confederal Charter and the Neubayer and Donetskian constitutions. Reichsparlament and the Soviet Soyuza will continue to meet until final preparations are complete for the merger. *'Economy: After many years, the Neubayer Reichsmark and Donetskian Vozmesh have finally disappeared and both currencies are declared null and void, leaving the sole Neubayero-Donetskian krone. San Juan: President Duran Rico continues to recruit foreign military advisors to train his army, and invest more money and time in reforms for the army, which is lacking structure and funds. He also try to revalue the money of his own country, notably by making it enter the mondial market (he used Peseta to pay the military contractants). He send his Minister of Finances around the country in order to find ways of getting the country out of recession. During his speech to the nation, which was diffuse don every channel, he promised a more stable government, which implicitly mean that no political purge is planned... for now. Once again, any country willing to offer the services of their military consultants to the San Juaner army would be paid in exchange. *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': The Royal Government implores all governments to refuse assistance to the San Juaner military, as their fascist policies conflict with the global goal of multicultural peace and prosperity. *'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Park Myon agrees with Neubayern-Novodonetsk, and also refuses assistance to San Juan. *'San Juan Dip:' The San Juaner government would like to remind foreign governments that fascism is a better friend to free trade and industries than Communism. It is the lesser evil between the two. President Doran Rico would also like to remind everyone that San Juan is in no state to endanger "peace and prosperity", and will never be. *'North Orientalia Dip:' In response to the said statement, Supreme Leader Saikō Takashi showcases the country's economic prosperity, technological competency, and good healthcare in a speech; the 'monster' San Juan referred to was a thing of the past. While defending the socialist ideals, he accidentally sent a blasphemous statement: that the religious collect the money of the faithful 'in exchange for divine blessing', but in fact goes to their own pockets. This earned Takashi the loathe and wrath of the Catholic bishops. *'OOC (San Juan): '''My point is, you're taking me for Hitler while you should think of me as Franco, who was a friend of european democracies (which is why the guy stayed in power until 1975). Wasn't smooth, but was approved by democracies. Just saying. *'Neubayern OOC': I realise this. However, given the fascist Nadem fiasco which almost threw Neubayern into civil war back in '26, I don't think Neubayern would be willing to accept any kind of fascism. *'OOC (San Juan):' Ah, didn't knew about the Nadem thing. Any chance I could find the events in detail? As a fascist state, my regime probably at least heard of them, if not more, so could be useful to know it. *'Neubayern OOC': You can check out the archives from 1025 to 1029 and 1030 to 1034 to get a detailed account of Neubayer events during the Nadem crisis. '''Kingdom of Liberty: '''In response to the Neubayern question on how old the king's daughter is, she is 75 years of age. The first public General election is held and one of this king's top adviser Grethchen Hother is elected as Prime Minister. Rumor is floating around that the election was faked, because a possible romantic relationship between King Julivan and Hother but that has not officially been proven as fact. As first act of Prime Minister, Hother announces that the country will start establishing relationships from other countries around the world '(responses needed). In royal news, King Jilivan's granddaughter has recently announced that she is pregnant with a boy; the birth is expected to come around the middle of next year. King Jilivan's eldest great-granddaughter (who is also unofficially in line to the throne) celebrates her 17th birthday and by the age of 20 will be officially recognized as in line to the throne, as tradition calls. Prime Minister Hother announces that $3 billion Karen-Krona will be spent on building of the military which is at about 13,000,000 man power and by the next few years will start building mechanical robots to replace humans. Official construction of the Royal Gardens begins at request of the king and will be one of the largest gardens on the planet and is estimated to be completed in 5 years time, and will officially be opened to the public (along with tourists) in about 6 years time if everything goes along with plan. Medical practice has given the average healthy person a life expectancy of 125 for males and 130 for females, dramatically changing the ages of consent for women with the average births being from 30's to 60's in females. The official family tree of the Jilivan family is published, tracing it back all the way to the beginning since contact was lost with Earth. '''Darian Federation: Strausmann's administration continues to rapidly improve the national infrastructure and techonology of the country. Many critics of his rule point out that his policies are extremely leftist, even though he is a Christian Democrat. Despite this, his approval rating continues to fluctuate around 63 and 64%. The administration also begins to slowly conscript more and more willing people into the army, navy, and air force; the Federation has a goal to have approximately 1,000,000 men conscripted in the entire armed forces by the end of the decade. President Strausmann also plans to hold a diplomatic conference with the main political leaders of Neubayern during November of this year to discuss possible new trade agreements and alliances; in advance, we politely ask if we could use Munich as the location of the conference. *'Neubayero-Donetskian dip': We would be happy to welcome Darius' leaders to our capital, and look forward to their visit. They shall be greeted with full honours and formalities. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Washington Bay: '''We continue to gather more economy and expand military. Washington Bay Airlines is still in good shape for the income, but they'll build more airplanes as soon as possible. The navy still build more ships and some oil rigs produce oil for the industry. Windmills and farms produce more supplies and waters to keep people alive. More buildings continue to be built as well as cities to establish the departments. '''Britannia *'Technology:' The IBUT (Imperial Britannian University of Technology) is expanded with the University of Physics, the University of Chemistry, and the University of Biology. The IBUT is renamed the Imperial Britannian University of Science (IBUS). Many scholarships and grants are opened up to international students. Britannian Aeronautics and Space Technologies (BAST) is formed as a privately funded project with government approval as the national space agency. The headquarters of BAST are set in Pendragon, on the East Coast. Their first proposal to Parliament is a square mile array of radio telescopes in the fields of Southern Britannia to capture pictures of the universe (RN Response). *'Infrastructure:' The Library of Earth History is built in Albion, meaning to bring together all history of humanity’s home. Britannian findings are small; all that is in the library are paintings that were brought along on the colonial ships that brought the Britannians to Novasol-III and slightly destroyed books from Earth. £25,000,000 is promised to Zarinthia to buy a small strip of land in order to build a canal into the Bay of Primus (RN Response). North Orientalia: 'Sales of the ''Manggheyong VII smartphones continue to rise. Now the selling market of the said phone is planned to expand to Britannia, Zarinthia, and Darius. Total sales peak up 100 million krones (55 million yan) in Neubayern-Novodonetsk, and up to equivalent of 45 million yan in Liberty, Mabuda, and PSR Ross. Meanwhile a college graduate gains much fame when his masterpiece, the pixel sandbox game Rippōtai ''(basically this world's version of Minecraft) became available to the Web. The 23-year old Hirochi Rizawa became an instant celebrity even in South Orientalian media, saying that "something like this is not what expected ahead". ''Rippōtai begins to rival the PMT Series in terms of download count and popularity. *'''Neubayer dip: Kaiserin Aria, as Lady Defender of the Faith in the Lutheran Church, has stated that she feels deeply offended due to North Orientalian leader Saikō Takashi's statement, as did the rest of the Royal Family. While political relations between Neubayern and North Orientalia remain healthy regardless, the friendship between the Hohensbergs and the Saikō family has degraded. Aria has commented that Takashi should "watch his mouth" and "save the insults for criminals." *'North Orientalia Dip:' With the possible destruction of his father's leagacy he says in a letter to pardon him for offending her faith, and explains that he was attacking the issue of widespread graft and corruption in the Church, and not as a general statement against Christendom as a whole. He says that there are "wolves in sheep's clothing" and reffered them to abusive clergymen who use the name of God for personal gain, and San Juan was blind to the issue. He says that freedom of religion is inplemented in North Orientalia, but the state regulates them to stem possible abuse. *'Neubayern OOC': How does the yan work? Is it similar to the Japanese yen, where its sole unit is approximately 1 US cent, or am I mistaken? If the yan-yen similarity is to be assumed, there might be an error in the conversion from krone to yan, as the krone has a subunit, the pfennig (penny). A conversion from 100 million krones to only 55 million yan would mean the krone isn't worth very much. This kind of contradicts what has been said about the Neubayer military budget (K 68.3 billion — the Kriegswehr is according to the article the best-funded military in the world.) *'North Orientalia OOC: '''Basically the value of one yan is backed by the fiat value of a gold sychee (this is actually based more of the Renminbi/Soviet Ruble the the Japanese Yen) and lets say we peg the krone at the value of an IRL 100 karat gold nugget's fiat value in US dollars. *'Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone'''- A road expansion and modernisation plan begins. A maglev railway that takes 3 years to build starts and will link all major towns. Augmented optical technolagy for police dogs is tried out. We send envoys to the small voids in the north and the south western coast. The 250,000 English and Afrikaarns tribes folk of the north are soon bought of with new agricultural help and tech. The 1,100,000 English, French and Spanish inhabitants of the 17 towns and villages of the south western coast are visited and given the same sort of agrarian tech and some economic help as a gesture of good will prior to their planned economic vassalisation and eventual assimilation in 5 years time. To avoid political confusion the Chairman of the Board of Cities of the Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone is given the right to pass executive orders on economic, overseas and technology policies. The bill was passed after 6 months of heated debate, but is now law. The position of Chief Convener is also made so he can have a deputy to take over if he is ill or unavailable. 1054.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': It is announced that the 14-year-old Prince August, now nearing the end of Year 9, has topped the nation in the national youth chess championships! The media is watching closely at the prince's mental development. August and his sister Aurora have done exceptionally well in their high school entrance exams, and are to be enrolled in the prestigious Kronstadt Academy in Putingrad as boarders. *'Diplomacy': In November we welcome delegates from the Darian Federation to discuss trade and other diplomatic issues. *'Military': All orders for the new Saikō Genshu-class amphibious assault aircraft carrier have been fulfilled and the resulting ships have entered service. *'Technology': Bachscom has announced the initiation of a new video game project being developed by their Bachscom Software division. Meanwhile, the same company releases the long-awaited Netglass 3, the third generation of their extremely successful Netglass product. All Netglass 3 units carry the latest Glass OS, which at the moment is version 2.5.4. Bachscom also announced that free software updates are now available for all Bachscom hardware. Kingdom of Liberty *'Military:' King Tryvon Julivan begins to expand the military of this kingdom. There are currently about 15,000 human troops and about 20,000 robotic troops; but still the military is beginning to expand. King Julivan announces that the military will start accepting foreign ideas of military weaponry and training. The king sends about $12 billion Karen-Krona to the military to help update and maintain the robotic troops to preform the most excellent of ways, mostly to show the international community that Liberty is an important part of this world and not some little country that just came out of isolation and is all weak. *'Diplomacy:' King Julivan and Prime Minister Gother welcome the negotiators from Neubayero-Donetski into the country and even though negotiations have just begun, it is most likely that the trade deal will go through with wonders. Prime Minister announces that will exchange military consultants with San Juan for pay. *'Technology:' Video games are still a new thing in Liberty as the country has been isolated for so many years and would like to adopt some of the Neubayern-Novodonetsken ways from the company named "Bashscom Software" and would offer great costs to buy some of their video games (personal note: I know that Liberty has great futuristic ways, but still video-games are still uncommon to the Libertarian people). The first world publicized Libertarian smart-phone is released by one of the biggest phone companies in the entire country, named "Fodral" and the phone is called "Fodral 1" and will release in the beginning of next year, much to the excitement of the Libertarian people. *'Royal News:' The royal family returns back to the capital of New Stockholm from their royal trip around the country. Darian Federation: 'We continue to rapidly improve our technology and national infrastructure. As of 1054, Darius is commonly rated as having one of the best and rapidly improving infrastructures in the entire known world. Quality of life for our citizens also begins to slowly increase, with the average lifespan of a man being 79 and a woman being 85. '''President Strausmann and his delegates visit Neubayero-Donetski political leaders in Munich, and begin discussing plans for further trade agreements with the country. The conference is expected to end in early 1055. ' 'Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone-' The infrastructural upgrading and assimilation of the earlier identified outside territories continues. We finde some new Portugese speaking tribes in the some of the untaimed south western zone. Trade deals, literacy campaign and new roads help us exert our influence over these regions. We would like a trade agreement with the Darian Federation, South Orientalia, San Juan and Neubayern. *'''South Orientalia Diplomacy: Supreme Chancellor Park Myon accepts Havenstown's offer of a trade agreement. *'HECZ'- We welcome growing relations between our relms. San Juan: '''President Duran Rico launch a massive plan to rebuild roads and infrastructures in the country, as they are in a pityfull state right now. He also continue to work on the army, hoping he will be able to have something to keep the country calm during his reforms. After a meeting late that year, it is agreed that the state will create new jobs in the public fonction to help the economy and to reduce unemployment. Finally, the President officially announce that San Juan will be holding an Universal Exposition in 1060, so that the world can see how the progress of the country since Duran Rico's "election". * '''Britannia: '''Prince Stephen will attend the Universal Exposition as a representative of Britannia. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko finishes creating the next Project Magician Temple game, called Eastern Blue Sky, and has it released. Like the last two, it sees great sales. Britannia: ''' * '''Public News: '''Queen Elizabeth III, now 65 years old, is confirmed to have Alzheimer's Disease. The Queen is declared unfit, and she abdicates to her 27 years old son King Jaime III. '''The coronation is to be held in 1055.5, and all heads of state are invited. In other news, Princess Jane of Lawrence is accepted into the Imperial Britannian University of Physics. * Technology: The IBUS schools of Physics, Chemistry, and Biology are opened, and enrolment is at a new high. BAST continues to wait for the result of their proposal for the Square Mile Array (SMA) (RNG Response- 1-4 No, 5-7 Smaller Area, 8-10 Yes). ** RNG: 8. 'BAST begins construction of the SMA in the fields of Southern Britannia. Construction should be finished in three years. * '''Infrastructure: '''Britannian delegates wait for the response of Zarinthia about the proposed canal into the Bay of Primus '(Mod Response). **'RNG': 8. The Zarinthians agree to the construction of a canal. They offer workers to assist in the project. * Military: 'A new class of warship, ''Lionheart-class, begins construction in the docks of the city of Vincent. The ships will be able to house 2,000 sailors and fire off strategic Morrigan missiles. Meanwhile, Nuberu bombers are built in Eire for the Britannian Air Force (BAF). The bombers will be able to house large incendiary bombs, and small nuclear bombs. '''North Orientalia: Sales of the Mangghyeong VII smartphones continue to be sold at a fast pacing rate. Its successor, the Mangghyeong VIII, has begun initial stages of development. Meanwhile the sandbox game Rippōtai ''continues to see great sales and is about to outmaneuver the PMT series in popularity rate. A new biopic anime series, titled ''Manse Marschall ''(Long live the Marshal) , a semi-fictionalized account on the life story of the late general Franz Jaeger. Coincidentally the actor who played as the former supreme leader Saikō Genshu in ''In Times of Trouble, Willem Chen, also voices the same character in the series. People's Republic of Mabuda: With sentiments of unification of Negro- inhabited lands in the wind, and with elections fast approaching in the Democratic Republic of the Hausa, we declare support for the candidacy of (insert name) for the presidential elections there next year. (RNG for elections) We also maintain warm relations and lucrative trade with the Liberal and Democratic Mayan Republic. 1055 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince August and Princess Aurora of Silverwood have both graduated into high school! They have travelled to Putingrad to begin their first year of study at the prestigious Kronstadt Academy. In other news, Tsar Demetrius celebrates his Silver Jubilee! He comments sadly that he wished his wife were with him, but was overall found to be in a jovial mood, though he did say that he was considering abdicating next year in favour of his son, Tsesarevich Nikolai. *'Technology': Bachscom has begun development of their new software project, which is still a strictly guarded company secret. *'National Anthem': A new anthem has been commissioned by the Federal Government to serve as the new Neubayero-Donetskian national anthem. The composer is the globally renowned Johann Wilhelm (no relation to former Reichsleiter Janssen Wilhelm). The new anthem will have no lyrics, as an anthem in multiple languages, including German, Donetskian, Dutch and English will be too difficult. *'Military': A new class of supercarrier has been ordered by the Kriegsmarine. The new Helena-class carriers will be the largest vessels ever constructed thus far by Neubayer shipyards, and it is expected that the prototype, the KMS Helena, will take up to six years to build. Two sister ships have also been ordered: KMS Prinz Georg and KMS Konstantin H Wolff, named after the late 34th Reichsleiter. Washington Bay: '''We continue to improve infrastructure and military. Some of our cities continue to build and one of the defensive fortifications. Presidential Election will held in 1057. It could include some 5 candidates that are going for: ''Philip Tomsworth, Brian Lopperfield, Tommy Hudson, Jack Houghton and Peter Reddington. ''Meanwhile, Washington Bay Airlines company goes up furtherly to increase the income, also in the factories the airplanes still build and some hard work are in for some builders to do it. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko begins creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone-''' *'''Political: The cities and towns still guaranteed to retain control over education, local business, local tax, heath care, policing, agriculture, local busses and housing. The Chairman of the Board of Cities of the Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone is given the right to pass executive orders on economic, overseas and technology policies. Defence will be settled by a majority vote in the Board of Cities. *'Infrastructure': The road and Maglev upgrade progress according to plan. It will be complete in 1057.5. We exsperiment with hover-cars. *'Explores': We find some new Portuguese speaking tribes in some of the foothills of the untamed south western zone. Trade deals, transport tech, literacy campaigns and new roads help us exert our influence over these regions. Assimilation of the earlier identified outside territories continues, as the tribes are absorbed, but the indipendent villages, towns and cities we found ealier are still being worked on. *'Economy': We would like a trade agreement with Britannia. **'Britannia' accepts the trade agreement with HECZ ::Envoys are also sent to 6 distant city states to set up diplomatic and relations with- #City of Novoho Bel'bek (RNG) #Dukedom of Cherbourg (RNG) #City State of Trenton (RNG) #City State of Buxton (RNG) #City of Tomsk Novogo (RNG) #City of San Salvador (RNG) *'Tech': Augmented optical technology is fitted to police dogs and guard dogs. Britannia * Public News- 'Princess Amelia of Eire is confirmed to be pregnant with twins, one a boy and one a girl. King Jaime III extends his congratulations to his brother and his wife. '''The coronation of King Jaime III is continuing to be planned for 1055.5. All heads of state or representatives are invited.'The 1056 general electoral race begins with incumbent Prime Minister James Henderson announcing that he will not run. As the opposing Labour Party looks to determine their front runner from the candidates of Sean Evans (second-hand man of Winston Potter, Minority Leader of the House of Lords), Henry Johnson (outspoken mayor of Pendragon), Elizabeth Williams (governor of the Isle of Man), and Katherine Smith (head of the Britannian conglomerate of Gofannon Technologies), many third-party candidates emerge: Gregory Boyle (Senn Fein mayor of Eire), Arthur Wells (Ulster Unionist with ties to the domestic terrorism cell USA Socialist Army), and Samantha Cameron (NI21 governor of Normandy). * 'Infrastructure- '''Construction on the Zarinthian Canal begins, with large excavators pulling dirt up and dropping it on ships. The ships bring the dirt back to Britannia to use to level out land for the SMA. In the middle of the planned canal route, a large lake is being built to cut the excavation time in half. The canal is projected to be finished in ten years. * '''Military- '''The first of the ''Lionheart-class ships, HMS Llyr, ''leaves port in Vincent. It arrives at Port Brighton on the island of Jersey to be housed with ten other warships (HMS Afanc, HMS Murigen, HMS Don, HMS Dea Latis, HMS Verbeia, HMS Tamesis, HMS Clota, HMS Ancasta, HMS Nessa, and HMS Agrona) along with three aircraft carriers (HMS Gontia, HMS Dea Aventa, and HMS Divona). The Numeru bombers continue to be built; the completed planes are sent to Derry Airfield in the fields of Southern Britannia. * '''Technology- '''The SMA is over a third completed. BAST has begun building rockets to put satellites into orbit. The first planned satellites is to be Eos, to be used to study the atmosphere and magnetosphere of Novasol-III. BAST proposes the satellite to the government '(RNG Response). Kingdom of Liberty: * Royal News: King Tryvon and his Prime Minister Gother will be traveling to the country of Britannia to attend the the coronation of King Jaime III. Queen Consort Prestna announces that she will attend the christening of the country's biggest military cruiser, HMS Prestna; which has been named in her honor by request of the king. King Tryvon's daughter the Crown Princess' halo book will be published in the middle of this year (1055.5), and if sales proceed to go well, go on a country wide tour for book signings. The.The King's eldest grandchild, Princess Silvia announces that she and her husband will be getting a divorce, effective as of 1055.5, when asked for the reason of their separation she was quoted by saying, "He had been around too much, and I just couldn't take it anymore." Her separated husband will be moving from the royal palace to a vacation palace of his family out in North Liberty. Princess Silvia follows her announcement by saying that even though she is still pregnant with her separated husband's child she will still keep the unborn child and reminds the public that the reason for the divorce was not because of the child. The Royal Palace announces that the king has been taken ill with an illness unknown at this time and he is unsure if he will be able to make it to King Jaime III's coronation, but if he is not able to attend his daughter will go in his place with the Prime Minister. * Military: The country's biggest military cruiser, HMS Prestna ''is christened by the Queen Consort Prestna herself with about 13,000 people in attendance. Military specialists are working day and night to find new technology that will be able to help the country if war breaks out for some reason with any other nation, even though that is not likely. * '''Technology:' The Fodral 1 is released to the public with an amazing result. 1 million sales are reported from all around the entire country and rumors are beginning to spread that the next Fodral is already in production. :Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone, explores' update- New just in - We have just discovered an isolated and small Portuguese inhabited nation in a series of valleys to the north of our south eastern assimilation zone. Our explores are told politely to leave by the government of the Grand Duchy of Madeira. We agree and leave in friendship. By what we can gather, the self-sufficient and largely peaceable state has a poulation of circal 1,300,000. It mostly trades agricultural good with the Portuguese speaking tribes we found earlier, as well as some machinary intermittently with the Respublica Romana Nova, San Salvador and Zurich. The standard of living in the state can be compared to that of the the IRL Isle of Mann, except of coarse thier a in-game Portuguese mainland nation, not a IRL English island. :San Juan: '''President Duran Rico continue to upgrade the army of San Juan, investing millions in new equipments. He also continue his plan of reconstruction of the country, working on reparing the roads in the provinces in order to make them more accessible for the traders and industries. 1055.5 '''Crown Prince Jaime of Britannia is crowned King Jaime III! *'Neubayern-Novodonetsk': The Royal Family all attend the coronation ceremony, as does the Reichsleiter and the Neubayero-Donetskian Ambassador to Britannia, Yevgeny Urushkin. *'Kingdom of Liberty:' Queen Consort Prestna and the Prime Minister Gother attended the ceremony. Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone-''' *'''Infrastructure: The road and Maglev upgrade progress according to plan. It will be complete in 1057.5. *'Exploration': We demarcate our border with Madeira and give them control of the Portuguese tribes we found earlier to Madeira. We finish infrastructure integrating the towns, cities and villages in the south western zone; but political and economic integration will be done in 1060. *'Foreign affairs': Envoys are also sent to 6 distant city states to set up diplomatic and relations with- #City of Novoho Bel'bek (RNG) #Dukedom of Cherbourg (RNG) #City State of Trenton (RNG) #City State of Buxton (RNG) #City of Tomsk Novogo (RNG) #City of San Salvador (RNG) *'Tech': Augmented optical technology is fitted to all remaining police dogs and guard dogs. Hover-cars are going on sail in some dealerships. *'Econamy:'We encourage recycling of urine in to purified water with special tablets. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. San Juan: '''Duran Rico continue to invest into the military, seeing it as the base of a stable state. A new training program for recruits is put in place in order to better form them. In order for his country to look good for the exposition he's planning, the President invest massive among of money to relaunch the economy, and plan a program to renovate the infrastructures in the capital in order to look more "modern". '''Britannia *'Public News: '''King Jaime III is crowned. The Britannian Royal Family thanks the Libertarian and Neubayero-Donetskian Royal Families for coming to the ceremony. King Jaime and the Royal Family hope that they may once visit Neubayern-Novodonetsk and the Kingdom of Liberty. Princess Amelia of Eire gives birth to the royal twins. They are named Elizabeth Helena Lawrence and Sebastian Georg Lawrence. Elizabeth Williams and Gregory Boyle drop out of the general elections. Many of the candidates for the Conservative Party struggle to compete with Conservative Governor of Lawrence, Lucas Chamberlain. *'Infrastructure: The building of the Zarinthian Canal continues. *'''Economy: An expedition is sent to the unclaimed Sebastanian Mainland to the south of Britannia. *'Technology: '''The SMA is half completed.' BAST proposes the Eos satellite to Parliament '''(RNG Response). **'RNG: 7'. Eos is tested and is planned to be launched in 1056. *'North Orientalia dip:' As for the mainland territory south of you, it is once the location of the Republic of Anbar, which was in a failed situation when we arrived, and at one time we sent military aid on left-wing groups there. We don't know what happened there today. North Orientalia: Sale of new smartphones continue. Meanwhile development for the Mannghyeong VIII smartphone is complete. Mass production begins today, and the model units to be released the next year. PR Mabuda: We celebrate the victory of (insert name) as the new president of the Democratic Republic of the Hausa. We hope legislation in favour of union be drafted in the following year. 1056 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Investigation': After several years of thorough investigation, our air safety organisation has published its report on the fate of Kaiserin Helena's royal plane. It is found that Kaiser 1 was brought down by the recently discovered Fatherland Front, an extremist republican group aiming to overthrow the Imperial regime. After the publication of the report, a video was uploaded onto Britannian video streaming website VidCentral showing Fatherland Front leader Randolph Hiedler claiming responsibility for the attacks. Hiedler also declared that the group's agenda now included the separation of Neubayern from the Diarchy and the extermination of the entire House of Hohensberg-Pavyluchenko. As a result, security is tightened at all royal palaces and places where members of the royal family are present, including schools. A resident security contingent is assigned to Kronstadt Academy, where Prince August and Princess Aurora are currently attending school. *'Royal News': The Duke of Weimarsberg passed on 7th April at the age of 104. A state funeral was held and his younger son Prince Charles was created as the new Duke. Demetrius has confirmed that he will retire on the 26th anniversary of his coronation, and abdicate in favour of his heir Nikolai. It has furthermore been announced that the Kaiserin is pregnant with a third child, due in July. The baby, a girl, is to be named Emilia Helena Katrin Viktoria. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko continues creating the next Project Magician Temple game. Washington Bay: '''The elections will be held in 1057, as some of the 5 candidates for becoming Washington Bay President are going for it. Some more oil rigs continue to build as soon as possible the space we have more. Some asphalt roads can be built again to connect to the cities, although some cities will be build as it planned to be not the biggest one. Capital City Washington Bay continues to power through population, as some of the people look to recruit as much as possible to reach more recruited troops. '''San Juan: '''President Duran Rico continue is program of reforms in the army. He also send some of his military advisors in foreign countries, hoping to find ideas of military programs in foreign militaries. The works on the infrastructures of the Capital continue, mainly this time on the poor houses, in order to make them look more presentable for 1060. The maintenance of the roads are still in progress, but on their way to bedone during the following years, which would make the country more accessible. '''North Orientalia: Meanwhile, construction of a new 110-floor skyscraper has begun. The building would house a hotel on the first 20 floors, a mall in the 25th to the 30th floor, while the 31st to 98th floors would be commercial residences. A restaurant occupies the last 5 floors at the top, while a gigantic casino would be built between the 99th and 104th floors. This would help in boosting tourism and may generate more income. For the last five years construction began by creating the foundations before building the first floors. 1056.5 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Princess Emilia is born on July 7th! In the same month, on the 26th anniversary of his coronation, Tsar Demetrius I signed the abdication documents, renouncing the throne and proclaiming his son Nikolai his successor. Tsesarevich Nikolai is due to be crowned Nicholas I in February next year. Invited to the ceremony are the leaders of: **North Orientalia **South Orientalia **Liberty **Britannia **Havenstown :South Orientalia Diplomacy: Empress Maki Kosaka and Supreme Chancellor Park Myon accepts the invitation for the coronation of Tsesarevich Nikolai next year. :Havenstown Dip: We agree. :Havenstown: 'National conslidation is compleate, intergration of the border lands is compleate, the transport upgrades are compleate, a major computer factory opens in Massaaru, 3 steal mills are biult in Havenstown, a caoal mine opens in Massaru, a iron mine opens near G'dinya. 25 fighter jets, 15 ground attack aircraft, 5 patrole boats, 1 corvette, 1 mine layer, 1 mine sweeper, 1 radar piket ship, 1 supply ship, 1 hospital ship, medium 25 tanks and 15 light bombers are made. The player gives up since it is bussy as a mod on a sexyer game!'' '''MOD: (O'Brien media): '''Fergus Keogh, the candidate of the left-wing O'Brien Peasant's Party, has been elected Taoiseach following the elections. He was welcomed by longtime president, the war hero Colman McShane, now 85 years of age. He begins to steer foreign policy towards frienship with North Orientalia. He begins policies for reconciliation with Socialist Ross, and actively supports the Terra Rosa Socialist League, an underground front active in the Dukedom of Cherbourg, City State of Trenton, City State of Lampeter, City State of Buxton, Principality of Emira, the clans of Strosna, Mordechai, Goodfellow, Gabochinie, and Fairfax, the City of Abuja, City State of Zürich, City State of Milano, City of Novoho Bel'bek, City of Tomsk Novogo, and City of San Salvador. '''North Orientalia: The Mangghyeong VII is officially introduced to the market. Pre-order sales begin to spike up at 15,390,000 units to be sold. Sales of smartphones continue to be sold at a fast pacing rate. Meanwhile the sandbox game Rippōtai continues to see great sales and is about to outmaneuver the PMT series in popularity rate. Meanwhile, construction of a new 110-floor skyscraper continues. The building would house a hotel on the first 20 floors, a mall in the 25th to the 30th floor, while the 31st to 98th floors would be commercial residences. A restaurant occupies the last 5 floors at the top, while a gigantic casino would be built between the 99th and 104th floors. This would help in boosting tourism and may generate more income. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Takahashi Mayuko finishes creating the next Project Magician Temple game, called Maiden's Capriccio, and releases it. It gets excellent sales. 1057 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': On February 12th, Tsesarevich Nikolai is crowned as Tsar Nicholas I of Novodonetsk! On the same day, his son Alexander officially becomes the new Tsesarevich. Category:New World (Map Game)